Submaripper (comics)
|Source = Franchise}} The Submaripper, otherwise known as the Ripwrecker, is a large Tidal Class dragon that first appeared in Dangers of the Deep. TO NOTE: The original Submaripper first made a major, named appearance in the comic "Dangers of the Deep", followed by Dragons: Rise of Berk. This is the Submaripper as it appears on this page. However, at some point, Dragons: Rise of Berk renamed this dragon the Ripwrecker. Later still, another dragon with a different appearance appeared in Dragons: Race to the Edge, Season 4 which was also named the Submaripper. It appears that the producers of the Netflix series were unaware of the existence of the comic which first featured the Submaripper, and thus introduced another dragon, giving it the same name. Official Description Physical Appearance Egg Submaripper eggs are oval and white. They appear to have a substance that looks like water and bubbles that swirls around its exterior. Hatchling to Adult As a hatchling this dragon looks very much like a smaller, chubbier version of its adult counterpart. Its tail, however, ends with a flat circular flap similar to a tadpole's tail, but sideways. This likely helps the baby submaripper propel itself in the water but it disappears once the Submaripper is fully grown. As an adult, the dragon is massive in size, much bigger than a Viking boat. It's head is similar to a Gronckle's head with tiny ears on the top and two big fangs on its lower jaw, or looks from the front side may give an impression of a mix of Thunderdrum and Scauldron. Unlike the Gronckle, the Submaripper has a large sharp horn in its snout, similar to a rhino. Its spikes are flattened and rounded like a Zippleback's. This dragon's wings are relatively small in size compared to its body, while its tail is extremely large (about twice its body length) and prehensile. It uses its tail to grab objects like an octopus would do with its tentacles. The dragon has four big strong legs which end in big sharp claws. Titan Wing Titan Wing Submarippers have a grey body that looks as if coated in metallic armor. There are white stripes running down the width of their backs, along with some white spots. They have turquoise wings, with blue edges and a light blue tongue. Titan Submarippers have developed small and modified spines that resemble seaweed on their wing and back (according to Rise of Berk). Abilities Acid The Submaripper can produce green acid, which it shoots at its opponents. This acid can be extremely devastating. Prehensile Tail This dragon has a long tail that makes up close to half of its length. It is very strong, muscular and flexible, like a useful limb. Submarippers use their tails to whip opponents and grab items. It can wrap its tail around heavy and large objects like a Viking ship and drag them underwater and hold thrashing Vikings. Creating Whirlpools The Submaripper is able to create whirlpools that suck large Viking ships deep down into the ocean. It is useful in destroying large ships that are attacking it. Strength and Combat Due to its large size, this dragon is possesses a level of strength that is more than enough to hold thrashing prey with its tail and its weight helps it sink Viking boats that attack it. Weaknesses For undisclosed reasons, Submarippers dislike warm water. If a dragon heats up the water around a Submaripper with a fireblast, the latter will retreat in the deep cold water. Behaviour and Personality Submarippers are very territorial dragons that will attack anything that disturbs them or trespass into their territory. Appearances Comics A Submaripper lived in the Veil of Mists and attacked Stoick's ship during the events of Dangers of the Deep, when they went there looking for fish. Vikings traditionally confused this dragon with other sea monsters. This same Submaripper reappeared during the events of Underworld, where it was revealed to be the cause of the hatred between Fiske and Stoick. It was later led into the cave by Astrid and became trapped when it crashed into the roof, with its final fate being unknown. A brief scene of the Submaripper is seen in the comic The Serpent's Heir. It is seen offering fish to Toothless, the new Alpha Dragon, along with a Scauldron and a Thunderdrum. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk Originally named as the Submaripper, but later renamed as Ripwrecker, this dragon's Titan Wing form as well as the exotic and defender individual were made available in the game. Trivia *The Submaripper's design is based on very early concept arts of the Red Death. *The Submaripper is the only dragon to have been shown with blood flowing from its wounds when it is injured. *Two dragons seen in the credits of How to Train Your Dragon appear to be Submarippers. The Submaripper is also seen on one of Fishlegs' Dragon Cards and on Hiccup's Map in How to Train Your Dragon 2 and Race to The Edge. *It seems like the Submaripper is based off of an octopus, a blue whale, and the Leviathan. *The Submaripper's tail is much longer in the comics than displayed in Rise of Berk. *The relationship between Fiske and the Submaripper in "Underworld" is a reference to the rivalry between Captain Ahab and Moby Dick in the novel "Moby Dick". *Even though the Submaripper that has appeared in "Dangers of the Deep" is huge, the ones that were shown in The Serpent's Heir are smaller than Thunderdrums, and are about the same size as a Monstrous Nightmare. References Site Navigation fr:Abysse Mortifère (Comics) Category:Tidal Class Category:Non-Fire Breathing Dragons Category:Large Dragons Category:Dragons that Spit Acid Category:Strong Dragons Category:The Serpent's Heir Category:Feared Dragons